1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display system and a conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, display apparatuses may receive various types of image signals. For example, various external apparatuses such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) apparatus, or an audio system may be coupled to a display apparatus, and thus the utility of the display apparatus has been increased. Thus, input terminals of various standards that are connectable to the various external apparatuses are provided in the display apparatus.
However, there are factors that cause inconveniences for users in that connection lines are complex in response to a plurality of external apparatuses being coupled to the display apparatus, and the external apparatuses may have to be coupled to the input terminals provided in a rear of the display apparatus. Therefore, there is a need for a method for coupling the external apparatuses to the display apparatus through only one line by providing a separate image signal input apparatus.
A plurality of inputs may be processed using a Serializer/Deserializer (SerDes) communication circuit for high-speed communication. In this case, mutual crosstalk is caused since the SerDes communication circuit for high-speed communication and a basic circuit of the display apparatus are designed on the same substrate in the related art. Power noise on the substrate affects the SerDes communication circuit, and thus communication interference or cutoff is caused. Further, communication signals on the basic circuit are disturbed due to the effect of a SerDes signal, a clock, and the like.